Map
.]] A map was a visual representation of an area or territory, whether real or imaginary; a diagram of components of an item. Maps were used to search for various treasures as well as certain places. History lies on the drawing of the key and the maps of South America.]] There were many types of maps throughout history, including naval charts and treasure maps. When Hector Barbossa's cursed crew kidnapped Elizabeth Swann from Port Royal, Commodore James Norrington studied the map of the Lesser Antilles, trying to establish the most likely course the pirates took. Not satisfied with Norrington's plan Will Turner slammed his axe into Norrington's desk, through the map, cutting the island of Guadeloupe in half.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 's map of Fort San Miguel.]] Some maps showed the entire world, like the world map in Lord Cutler Beckett's office.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Sao Feng's navigational charts, known as the Mao Kun Map, was used to lead its reader to find places of the supernatural.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End The dates and distances could change and mislead the traveler who uses the map unwisely.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p26-27: "Mao Kun Map" Aboard the stranded Santiago, the skeletal figure of Ponce de León could be seen lying in his bed while peering at a map of San Miguel with a magnifying glass.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides .]] When the British warship the Monarch chased the pirate ship the Ruddy Rose in the waters west of the Windward Isles in the Lesser Antilles, the British had to follow the pirates into the dark area which the young sailor Henry Turner identified as the Devil's Triangle. The Monarch's commanding officer Captain Toms checked his navigational charts, discovering that the area was named simply "Uncharted waters".Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales When the infamous pirate Hector Barbossa restored the shrunken ship the Black Pearl to her original form, he attempted to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon, intending to use it to defeat the army of the dead led by Armando Salazar. However, during the journey, the young astronomer Carina Smyth warned him that his map was incomplete. Eventually, Barbossa had to admit that Carina was right and allowed her to steer the ship. Following the battle of Poseidon's Tomb and Barbossa's death Jack Sparrow reclaimed his captaincy of the Black Pearl. After the pirates left Carina and Henry Turner in Jamaica, Joshamee Gibbs took some navigational charts, asking Sparrow what would be their next heading. When Sparrow simply replied that they would follow the stars, Gibbs enthusiastically threw the charts behind. Behind the scenes .]] *In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Ponce de León's logbook was stolen from the Spanish by Angelica, but not before King Ferdinand took from it the map with the route to the Fountain of Youth. *In Terry Rossio's original script for Dead Men Tell No Tales, Philip Swift lost contact with Syrena and became a cartographer so he could make a map that would lead to the treasure of all treasures, the legendary Mermaid Trove. The map eventually ended up in Jack Sparrow's possession who successfully found the Trove.Pirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''The Compass of Destiny!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Missing Pirate'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''The Compass of Destiny!'' *''The Black Skull!'' *''The Lost Sea'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' External links * * Notes and references Category:Maps